Dreaming of You
by Stratagirl
Summary: Duo starts to have dreams about a blue eyed beauty and he can't get this young man off his mind.  One restless night Duo decides to go for a walk. Find out what happens in this oneshot staring our braided beauty Duo Maxwell! :D Enjoy! :


**Gundam Wing one-shot **

** Dreaming of You**

Hello everyone! This story is for my buddy sweetums128neo...I hope you get better soon (hugs!) :) Okay this is a malexmale fluff story. It's simple, you dont' like malexmaleness then please don't read, if you like malexmale then please read and enjoy:) yeah my third one-shot:) Also I apologize for the summary, not sure how good it was, sometimes I just can't come up with something good, lol :) Anyway! Read and enjoy:) later ! (waves happily!)

* * *

Yes...Duo could remember the first time he met his blue eyed beauty. It was a night when the moon was full and the stars were out and bright as ever. Duo was taking a walk in the forest that was behind his little cottage.

Duo tended to have restless nights. So instead of laying in bed wide awake and board he desided to go for a walk. For the past four nights in a row he had been having dreams about a young man. Duo would be walking in the woods and come acroos a young man standing on a cliff, with the full moon behind hime and the wind gently mvoing his hair back and forth in the breeze. Each night there would be more to the dream and each night Duo came close to seeing the young mans face. Last night Duo finally got to see the man's face.

Dream...

_Duo was walking through the dark forest...again. The wind gently caressing his face and his hair swaying side to side. Duo could feel he was near, near the cliff. Would he finally get to meet this man, that has been giving him this sense of longing, and ecnchantment. Duo pushed aside a low branch filled with fall leaves, as he reached asise the branch Duo saw the most breath taking sight in his life...there standing in front of the full white glowing moon, was a man with amazing blue eyes that stood out against the moon. _

_Duo started to walk towards this man and then he woke up. _His eyes flying open and he was wide awake. He looked around the room, he was dreaming again, of that man. So close, he was so close to acually speaking with this mysterious man. Duo sat up in his bed and as he walked over to his rob he asked out loud "Does this blue eyes beauty really exist?" As Duo slipped on his rob he sighed and said "I hope so."

* * *

Duo always came out here when he would wake up and couldn't go back to sleep. It calmed his racing mind and gave him time to think clearly and remember about his dreams, what they ment or what they could possibly mean.

Duo walked and walked, the chill of the night air causing him to shiver from time to time. Then it hit him, this scenery was like the one from his dreams! He stopped and looked ahead, the wind blowing his rob and causing it to flare out behind him. He wanted to keep walking, to see what he would find at the end of the path.

As Duo started forward you could hear leaves crunching under his slipper cladded feet. Duo must've been walking for a good twenty-thirdy minutes before he came to the low branch covered with orange, yellow and red leaves. Duo pushed the branch aside and came upon...nothing!?

There was no one there, not a sould in sight. Duo sighed, dropped his head, letting it hang there and just stood there. He looked up and was drawn by the light of the full moon. He walked out from under the trees until he was about five feet from the edge of the cliff. He stopped and closed his eyes as the wind picked up and blew his braided hair to the right as well as his long rob. Then his eye's flew open and his heasd snapped up. He could feel someone wrap their arms around his waist and the person lay their head on his back.

"I've been waiting for you...Duo Maxwell. I've dreamt about meeting you and every night that I did my heart raced and I longed to hold and touch you this way." the blue eyed beauty spoke as he held Duo closer to his body.

Duo brought his hands up and placed them ontop of the young man's. Duo sighed happily and said as he gazed at the moon "I've been wanting to meet you too. I've been hopeing agaist hope that you weren't just a dream but someone of the real world."

Duo dropped his hands and turned around and faced the blue eyed beauty. He placed a hand on the blue eyed beauties cheek and gazed into his eyes. Duo then asked "What is your name, so I can find you again." Duo asked as he caressed his cheeks earning a happy sigh from the blue eyes beauty as he said his name "Qua...tre, my name is Quatre."

As Quatre spoke his name Duo saw something white and pointy shine in his mouth. Duo leaned in further to take a closer look then when he realized what they were his eyes widen then they returned to their normal size. Before Duo could say anything Quatre started to walk away. Duo tried to stop him but before his very eyes the blond man disappeared within the darkness. It would be two weeks before Duo would see Quatre again, two long weeks.

* * *

During those two long weeks Quatre kept on having flash backs of seeing Duo with his friends and seeing what he was like. The first time he saw Duo he was in a book shop and he was searching for a novel. As he was searching for this novel he heard laughing from acrooss the row he was searching in. He looked over and saw three guys, one had a long chestnut brown braid. Quatre thought _a guy with a braid, how different. It...looks good on him. _

"Man Duo I can't believe you still read comic books...those things are for kids don't you know." one of Duo's college buddies said as he draped a arm over Duo's shoulder's and laughed as Duo was looking a comic book.

Duo replied with "Man...like I've been telling you guys over and over, it doesn't matter how old you are, comics are awsome...and besides...it's a free country, I can read what I want. So there!" Duo laughed as he finished his little speach and the two guys that were with him just lauhged and said "Whatever you say Maxwell, whatever you say."

Quatre was intriged by this Duo Maxwell, his sense of humor and his sense of doing what he wants, no matter what others say or tell him. And Quatre couldn't help notice the kid within Duo, that laughtor, that smile. It's as if his smile would chase away the greyest of clouds and cheer up the most bluest person. Quatre wanted to meet this Duo person, he seemed interesting and he wanted to get to know him better.

About a week after first seeing Duo at the library Quatre came across him again, this time in a video store. He was picking out some tapes to rent and a women with her young son was walking by and the little one ran right into Duo's leg and made him drop his tapes. The tapes missed the kid but it scared him none the less and the boy started to cry. Quatre watched interested in what Duo would do, how he would handle the situation. Duo bent down on his knees and came to the boy's eye level, the mother stood there watching, and Duo said "Hey, it's okay little dude, see no harm done" Duo spread his arms out showing the young boy that no one got hurt and that everything was okay. "Are you okay little dude?" the boy looked at Duo with a tear stained face and shaked his head yes, he was okay. "Okay then, well I gotta go but you take care and be careful, okay little dude." The boy shook his head yes and his mother put her hand on the little boys back and said "Come on David, lets go." the women stopped and turned around, looked at Duo, smiled and said "Thank you young man, you have a nice evening." Duo smiled his cheerful smile and replied "You too miss."

Now Quatre really wanted to meet this Duo face to face. He was soo kind and gentle. He seemed to be a round of about nice person and he seemed to be a happy person. That is what Quatre needed in his life right now, some happiness, someone that would make him smile and to know that there was someone out there that he could look up to, somehow be with.

The last time Quatre would see Duo before they acually met face to face would be a the park. Quatre was taking a walk under the shades of the trees. He liked how the light came in through the leaves of the trees, it was a nice summer day and the wind was blowing...it was a bit colder out for the summer but Quatre didn't mind. He was walking on the path thinking about life, about the past and just about anything that seemed to pop into his mind. Then he heard some ruckus

"Hey man lover, why don't you come with us." a man with shoulder length black hair stated as he came up to two men holding hands and walking throug the park. Another man with brown short spikey hair added "Yeah, we'll show you a real good time." and took out a knife and twirled it in his hand.

Quatre hurried over to the place the ruckus was coming from and spotted two guys picking on two other guys. The one tall man with white hair in a pony tail let go of his boyfriends hand and got ready to fight for him, the man that had his hand let go of got in a fighting stance too and got ready to protect his white haired boyfriend.

There was some rushlying in the tree that the men that were standing under the tree. They all looked up and then a young man jumped down, his braid falling gently after him as he landed in the middle of the four other men.

He looked up and said "Ohh a party...and I wasn't invited, how rude." Duo said as he turned to the punks that wanted to start a fight for a stupid reason. Duo cracked his nuckles and smiled at the two punks and motioned them to come and get it. "Now, what is the problem here, these two young men are just spending some time together, I don't see them harming anyone...do you two?" Duo asked the punks and he smiled.

Quatre watched on with amazment and wonder. _He really is a nice...no great guy! _Quatre thought with happiness and wonder.

The two punks looked at Duo and made snorted noises then left. Duo turned to the two men and smiled and said "Well you two have a nice day...later dudes." Duo said as he waved and walked off casuly.

Yes...that had been a while ago, the last time Quatre seen Duo in action. He wanted to meet him, to hear that laughter up front and not from afar.

It had been two long weeks and Quatre was missing Duo with a passion. He didn't know why he ran off like that, he was confused and scared that if Duo found out about him being what he was Duo would never want to see him again, ever!

* * *

Duo couldn't fall asleep that night. He had been awake all day and half the night. Still dressed from that day Duo grabed his long white trench coat and headed out into the dark and chilly forest.

* * *

Once Duo got to the cliff he stood there, waiting for Quatre to show. Would he show tonight or would Duo's efforts in coming here tonight be in vain?

As Duo was having flash backs of seeing him in his dreams he didn't notice someone walk out of the woods and into the moons light.

Quatre didn't see Duo standing there, in the moons light for he had his head hanging down as he walked through the forest, remembering Duo's eyes and his bright and beautiful smile.

"Quatre!" Duo said aloud, hopeing that it was the blond beauty he had been wainting for.

Quatre's head snapped up at someone calling out his name. As Quatre's head snapped up Duo walked over to him swiftly. Before Duo could touch his cheek Quatre stepped back but this time Duo was ready. He reached out a hand quickly and grabbed Quatre's hand and as his hand came in contact with Quatre's, Quatre's eyes widen and he started to tear up. The touch was warm, inviting and calm agaist his chilly chalk white skin, Duo's touch warmed Quatre's heart.

"Quatre." Duo said again with less of an ergentcy and more longing. Duo walked up to Quatre and he turned around to face Duo Quatre stared at Duo with eyes that were filled with confusion and longing...and was that love that Duo also saw! Duo took his forefinger, bent it a bit, and gently wiped away the tears threatening to fall from the blonds bright blue eyes.

As Duo rubbed the blonds hand smoothly, he asked the blond "Why...why did you leave so suddenly like that...that night?" Before Quatre could begin to answer Duo stated with much emotion in his voice "God! Do you know how much I've missed you?! I finally get to see the real you, I finally get to see your eyes and touch you."

Quatre sighed and knew he had to tell Duo what he really was.

As Duo started to caress his cheek Quatre looked up at Duo, frowned and said "I'm a vampire." Quatre squeezed Duo's hand afraid he would run away.

"Hahahahah!" Duo laughed and Quatre was confused by this.

"I'm telling the truth. I am a vampire." Quatre continued to look into Duo's eyes. Duo stopped laughing and smiled kindly down at the blond and replied with "And I'm a college student...so?" What does it matter what we are?"

Quatre smiled, a true bright and happy smile. He had waited so long to find someone, so understanding and nonejudgemental.

Quatre walked what little way he had to, to be embraced by Duo's strong and gentle arms.

* * *

Both men laid against a tree trunk, staring at the bright, glowing moon. Both content with what they found in the other's presence.

Duo continued to stare at the moon as he asked Quatre "Can I see you again."

Quatre's head fell back against Duo's chest as he closed his eyes and said with a msile "Yes."

And Duo, really happy with the answer he received brought one of Quatre's hand up to his mouth and kissed the blonds hand gently, with much love and happiness. Quatre made a "Hmmm." sound and continued to rest against Duo's chest, listening to the beating of the braided man's heart, that raced for the blue eyed beauty he had finally found.

The End:)

* * *

I hope you all liked it. I had this idea pop into my head while I was watching "The Little Vampire" Sunday night and I just had to write it down! I hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness that is Duo and Quatre...awww their soo cute together! I love them :) Well thank you for reading and I hope you all have a great day:) later:D


End file.
